Study Break
by RileyRiott
Summary: Jean is over prepping for exams and just want to get his boyfriend naked, but all Armin has been thinking about for the past week is studying. So, Jean desperately tries to get his boyfriend to take a "study break".


**Note:** This was my first time writing Jearmin, but it was fun. Might write more depending on the response to this. Hope you guys enjoyed.

###

"What the hell is macroeconomics anyway?" Jean groaned as he arched his back and tried to stretch out his limbs as best as he could in his seated position.

"That's something you probably would have known by now if you'd actually been studying these last few hours, instead of playing on your phone," Armin said with a hint of a smirk, but never let his eyes leave his textbook.

"I haven't been playing on my phone the whole time," Jean retorted, even as he picked up the device and began tapping away at the screen.

"Sure you haven't." Armin continued to smirk as he read his book.

Jean wanted to wipe that teasing expression off his boyfriend's face. They'd been in the university library for hours studying for exams and Jean was over it. He wanted to go back to his dorm and get Armin out of his clothes. It had been at least a week since they'd done anything more than kiss, thanks to their impending exams and Jean could really use the release to unwind. Armin, however seemed to be perfectly fine with just his books and highlighters.

"Can we go now?" Jean asked after another hour of Armin studying and him alternating between his book and his phone.

"You can go. I want to stay a little longer."

"But, it's late. Why don't you give yourself a break? We can go back to my room and… _relax_." Jean leaned in and whispered the last word into Armin's ear.

Jean saw Armin visibly shuttered from the feel of his breath on his ear. Maybe, he wasn't the only one that needed to unwind after all.

"Jean, cut it out. I need to study – _you_ need to study too. So, can we get back to it?" Armin asked, as he scooted his chair away from Jean's a few inches.

Now, Jean was the one wearing a teasing smirk. He scooted his chair over so that he was even closer to Armin than he had been before and placed a hand on his knee under the table.

"Come on, babe, look around the only other people here are that vertically challenge librarian and that guy over there on his computer, who I'm pretty sure is watching porn and trying to figure out away to jerk off without being noticed."

Armin actually glanced up to look at the dark haired guy on the opposite side of the library. The guy caught them looking at him and turned tomato red before he began clacking away at various buttons on his laptop. Jean had just been joking about the whole porn and jerking off thing in the beginning, but now he wasn't so sure that he was that far off. What the other guy was doing or planning to do didn't matter to Jean though; his main focus was Armin.

"Well, if he wants to waste his time jerking off, that's on him," Armin said, as he tried to refocus his attention back on his textbook.

"It's not really a waste of time if he gets off, right?" Jean asked, as he began to rub Armin's knee and thigh under the table.

"Jean, stop it. There's nothing you can say that will convince me to jerk off in the school library."

Even though there was a hint of annoyance in Armin's voice Jean could still feel the tension growing in his boyfriend's body as he worked his hand higher up his leg.

"Obviously, I wasn't suggesting you jerk off…I mean after all I'm right here."

Jean let his tongue caress the edge of Armin's ear as he moved his hand even higher and over to the slight bulge in his boyfriend's pants. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he heard a whimper slip from Armin's mouth.

"J–J–Jean, don't," Armin began to stutter as Jean gripped and tugged at his cock through his pants.

"But, it's been so long. Just take a quick study break with me?"

Jean nipped at the blonds' ear before moving his lips down to his neck. He snaked his tongue out against the pulse point and Armin bit his bottom lip to prevent another whimper from coming out. Jean didn't like being denied those sexy little sounds, so he moved his hand up and undid the button and zipper to Armin's' pants and shoved his hand down the front before his boyfriend could protest. Armin's cock was hot and thick in his hand and as Jean ran his thumb over the head he found that it was already slick with precum.

"Jean, st–st–stop, someone might see us," Armin begged, as his eyes slipped closed and his head fell to the side to rest on Jean's shoulder.

Instead of stopping Jean began to stroke Armin's cock as best as he could inside the confined space of his jeans. Armin moaned softly as he place a hand over his lap and tried to stop Jean's movements.

"Then come back to my room and we won't have to worry about that," Jean offered, as he squeezed the head of Armin's cock just the way he knew the other boy liked it.

"I can't go back to your room. I need to study," Armin tried to argue, but he began thrusting up in his seat, fucking Jean's hand.

"And I need to suck your dick," Jean said matter of factly, even though he knew what talking like that did to his boyfriend.

"I – we can't."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to get you off right here and then lick all your cum off my fingers…think anyone will notice that?" Jean asked, as he began stroking a little faster.

"Stop…stop," Armin begged again, as he tried to grip Jean's hand even tighter through the material of his pants.

"Then, take a break with me," Jean said again, as he dropped a gentle kiss on Armin's now slightly damp bangs.

"Fine, but only for a little bit, then we have to finish studying," Armin agreed reluctantly.

Jean smiled as he slipped his hand out of Armin's pants and did them back up. "Come on," he said as he stood up and began pulling Armin to his feet.

"Wait, we need to get our–"

"Don't worry about it," Jean assured him, as he took his hand and began leading him to the back of the library.

"Jean, I thought you wanted to go back to your room," Armin asked with confusion laced in his voice.

"Can't wait that long," was all Jean said before he pressed his before up against a bookshelves in one of the abandoned corners of the library and began kissing him.

Jean unleashed all his need and sexual frustration into the kiss, nipping and biting Armin's lip until the blond moaned and gave him access to even more of his mouth. Jean slipped his tongue between Armin's soft pink lips and caressed and fucked the inside of his mouth with it. Armin clawed at Jean's back desperately as he roughly tugged at his boyfriend's long blond hair. Jean didn't realize on long over due this was for both of them until Armin began grinding his clothed erection against Jean's. He wanted to fuck Armin so bad, but he had to taste his cock first. So, Jean grudgingly pulled away from Armin's perfect lips and dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Armin asked through heavy pants.

"I told you I need to suck your cock," Jean said, as he undid Armin's pants again, this time not stopping there but pulling them and his underwear down to mid-thigh.

Armin started to protest, but stopped the moment Jean took his cock into his mouth. God, it tasted so incredible. Jean couldn't believe that he'd gone an entire week without having Armin in his mouth. Jean vaguely noticed Armin clamp a hand over his own mouth to keep quiet as he sucked and licked every inch of his cock desperately. Part of Jean was frustrated and wanted to push Armin over the edge and have him screaming at the top of his lungs from the pleasure, but a more rational part of his mind knew that even though the library was almost completely empty that wasn't a good idea. Still he tried to push a few more of Armin's buttons by reaching up and massaging his balls as he slowly worked his cock into the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Armin hissed, as he dropped his hand from his mouth and gripped a fistful of Jean's hair and began to thrust into Jean's mouth.

 _That's it, fuck my mouth nice and hard, baby,_ Jean thought to himself, as Armin got more into it, slamming his hips in an almost bruising manner against his face. Jean reached up with the hand that he wasn't using to massage Armin's balls and slipped it underneath his boyfriend's shirt and pinched one of his nipples. Armin moaned and thrust even harder into Jean's mouth. Several times Jean gagged and Armin had to pull back to let him catch his breath, but the sexy look on Armin's face whenever he hit the back of Jean's throat was almost worth dying over. God, he really did love getting his boyfriend all worked up like this. However, Armin wasn't the only one that was worked up. Jean released Armin's nipple and quickly reached down and released his own cock and began fisting it; precum had it slick and ready for Armin's ass, but he wasn't sure how long he would last so he wanted to get his boyfriend off first. So, he pulled off of Armin's cock so he could speak.

"Baby, I want you to come in my mouth," Jean told Armin before he began licking and sucking just the head of his cock, pushing the tip of his tongue into the small opening at the top to drive the other boy crazy.

"Jean," Armin cried out as quietly, as he could, before he shoved his cock deep into Jean's mouth and began spraying his throat with wave after wave of his hot, sticky cum.

Jean swallowed every dropped like he needed it to live. Above him Armin just kept repeating his name in ecstasy.

Eventually, Jean slid his mouth from Armin's drained cock and stood back up. He kissed Armin just as desperately as before but not as long because he really needed to find his own release before he went crazy.

"Turn around," he whispered softly into Armin's ear as he gripped his slender hips tightly.

Armin nodded before he did as he was told. Jean took a fistful of the back of Armin's t-shirt into his hand and shoved it up so he could see his boyfriend's perfect ass as he rubbed his cock up and down the crack. Armin arched his back slightly to add just a little more pressure. Jean couldn't tease himself anymore, so he spit in his other hand a few times before adding that to his precum then began pressing the head of his cock against Armin's entrance. It was tighter than he remembered and Armin winced a little. Yeah, Jean was horny as hell, but he didn't like causing Armin pain or discomfort.

"Sorry," Jean said softly, as he leaned over and kissed Armin's cheek.

"It's okay," Armin whispered in response, as he pushed himself further back onto Jean's throbbing cock.

Jean bit down on Armin's shoulder to keep from screaming when he eventually bottomed out. Armin's ass spasmed around him in response and it took everything he had in him not to start hammering away into him like a mad man. With his free hand he caressed and massaged Armin's side and chest as he pumped into him slowly so he could adjust to having Jean inside of him again after their little hiatus.

Jean knew he didn't have to hold back anymore when Armin arched his back even further and began to slam back onto him more desperately, so he began to thrust into Armin with the same desperation. Jean leaned back so he could look at his wet cock slam in and out of Armin. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and it felt so good to pound into his boyfriend after a week of going without it. Armin's moans and whimpers of pleasure only made it better.

"I love you," Jean whispered into Armin's neck as he fucked him relentlessly.

"I love you, too," Armin panted.

"I wish I could fuck you longer, but I'm really close," Jean admitted.

"Go ahead, come. Fill me up, baby. Please," Armin said jerkily over his shoulder.

Jean hadn't planned to last long anyway, but hearing Armin talk like that always pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck," Jean hissed before he urgently sought out Armin's mouth to muffle the sounds of his orgasm.

Jean drove his cock into Armin frantically, as he erupted into his tight hole, coating every inch of his boyfriend's insides with his cum until he all but collapsed against his back. It took several long minutes for both of them to catch their breaths. When they did Jean slowly pulled out of Armin and backed up to lean against one of the other bookshelves. His cock twitched a little as he noticed some of his cum starting to drip out of Armin's ass. He immediately wanted to get down on his knees and lick the rest of it out of his boyfriend's used hole, but Armin was already pulling up his pants before he could get a chance.

"Now, can we get back to studying?" Armin asked with a little smirk.

Jean just nodded. He wasn't sure he'd be able to focus any better now, but after that orgasm he'd try for his boyfriend's sake.

After Jean tucked his cock away the two of them headed back to the front of the library to their abandoned table nonchalantly; Jean even made sure to grab a few random books to keep up their ruse. As they sat down he noticed that the dark haired guy and the librarian weren't in their spots anymore, but he shrugged it off as nothing before he went back to his still opened textbook.

As he read the same paragraph for the third or forth time he noticed Armin squirming around in his seat and smiled to himself as he thought about his cum still dripping out of his boyfriend. He was definitely going to need to convince Armin to take another "study break" soon.


End file.
